


及影／愛心便當

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, 短甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※初春paro（靈感來自：藤沢志月／ハツ*ハル（初❀春）第25話）※前提設定：及影同校，兩人開始交往沒多久，純愛校園風（無關排球）





	及影／愛心便當

最近的青葉城西高中流傳著一件相當令人震驚的新聞──

那就是他們三年級生的校草代表及川徹與一年級新生影山飛雄正式交往了。

 

雖然兩個大男生談戀愛在眾人眼裡確實有那麼一絲詭異，不過現今已是思想開放的年代，大部分的人也都能夠接受這個事實。值得一提的是，當這個校園新聞第一時間散佈出來的時候，便造成整個校園裡熱烈討論的話題。

 

你知道嗎，全校最帥的及川徹前輩和那個一年級的影山飛雄在談戀愛！

太好了，這樣就不會再出現被及川徹前輩玩弄的犧牲者了！

這真是天大的好消息啊，影山同學你要加油啊！

真沒想到及川君會喜歡那一臉兇巴巴的影山君。

不管怎麼樣，如此一來女孩子們就能放棄喜歡及川君了吧？校園裡的男孩子終於迎來了春天！

這都要感謝影山君收服了那個人型走動式賀爾蒙散播器啊！

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

午休時間，三年六班的教室裡傳來及川徹的宏亮的聲音，他俊美的臉孔上露著不相襯的生氣表情，他皺著眉，右手大力的拍在桌上，儘管教室裡充斥著各種人聲喧嘩，但他好聽的聲音卻依舊鮮明，瞬間成為教室裡所有人關注的焦點。

 

「所以說！為什麼流言會傳成這樣啊！」

 

面對及川徹的大聲吼叫，他的竹馬摯友岩泉一早已習以為常，只見他不為所動的打開放在桌上的便當盒，一臉平靜地回答氣得跳腳的及川：「還不是你總是給人輕浮的印象？」

聽見這番回答的及川顯得相當不服氣，他拍了拍自己的胸口，充滿自信道：「像我這麼專一又純情的男孩子已經不多了哦？能和我交往應該是飛雄要感到榮幸才對吧！」

「這絕對是騙人的。」身為及川徹的損友，站在一旁的花卷貴大忍不住說出實話。

「怎麼會是騙人的呢！我可是全校最受歡迎的校草啊！」及川大聲辯駁。

正準備拿起筷子開動的岩泉怒瞪了及川一眼，他面無表情，但語氣間有著不容妥協的威嚴：「垃圾川，你再吵下去的話信不信我揍你一拳？」

 

及川徹瞬間安靜了下來。

關於說話的時機，他還是能夠分辨什麼時候應該閉嘴。

例如現在。

 

花卷看著及川一副欲言又止的模樣，他乾脆的轉移話題：「話說回來，午休你和影山約了一起吃飯吧？」

聞言的及川這才恍然想起自從他與影山交往開始，每當午休時間，他便會和對方相約在天台吃飯這件事。他先是愣了愣，隨即望了一眼戴在手上的手錶。

 

糟糕，都已經這個時間了！ 

因為顧著發牢騷就忘記這件事了！

 

只見及川匆匆忙忙地從書包裡拎起包裝完整的牛奶麵包，而後風風火火的從座位上衝了出去。他奔跑到教室前門還不忘朝著依舊站在原地的花卷道謝。

 

「謝了小卷！」

「混蛋川，別在走廊奔跑啊！」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

及川飛也似的趕到天台，他跑得上氣不接下氣，平常要走十分鐘的路程如今縮短成不到五分鐘。及川彎下身，雙手抵在膝蓋喘著氣。直到他呼吸平穩以後他左顧右盼，而後他看見影山正盤坐在地上，一臉專注地望著手裡拿的手機，右手邊還放著一看就知道是裝著咖哩包子的紙袋還有一瓶完好如初的酸奶。

 

飛雄真是個笨蛋，明明在看手機怎麼不通知我早點過來！

而且午餐一口都沒吃！

要是午休時間結束而我又沒有來的話不就要餓死了？

 

 

儘管及川在內心腹誹著，但臉上卻掩不住滿心喜悅與感動。他挺直了身體，大步流星地朝著影山的方向走了過去。影山察覺面前的陽光被一道高大的身影阻擋，他下意識的抬頭，便看見笑得一臉燦爛的及川。

 

「及川前輩！」

「唷嗬！小飛雄你等很久了嗎？」

「不，也沒有等很久。」

「啊，你今天又是吃咖哩包子嗎？」

「嗯，最近母親比較忙，沒有時間幫我準備所以我就買了這個。」

「但是這已經是你連續一星期都吃咖哩包子了吧！」

「沒關係的，及川前輩。就算每天吃咖哩包子我也不會膩。」

 

像是特意解釋給坐在身旁的及川聽似的，影山拿起那個裝有咖哩包子的紙袋，他的手指隔著袋子將裏頭的包子頂了頂，紙袋的開口緩緩露出饅頭特有的白色皮餡，及川就這麼看著他的一舉一動，漫天的無力感瞬間向他襲來。

 

真是難以想像啊！居然有人可以連續這麼多天面不改色地吃著同樣的咖哩包子！

及川徹看著眼前臉上寫著天真爛漫四個字的影山飛雄一時無語。

 

笨蛋飛雄！這不是會不會吃膩的問題吧！？

你的食量明明就不小吧？

而且運動量也很驚人，午餐只吃兩個咖哩包子真的沒問題嗎？

 

「一直吃咖哩包子也不是辦法吧……」

「我覺得咖哩包子挺好吃的。」

「但是這樣一點也不健康吧！」

「可是……及川前輩這陣子不也老是吃牛奶麵包嗎？」

「唔……！那不一樣啊！」

 

那是因為要湊和你去外地約會的旅費啊！

──這種話我怎麼好意思說出口！

 

及川彆扭地別過頭，要讓他誠實說出答案實在太過困難，但是再和對方認真下去也不會有什麼好的結果。於是他下意識的轉移話題，孰不知卻把自己心中的渴望說了出來：「不然飛雄你幫我準備愛心便當嘛！給心愛的人準備便當什麼的，好想收到一次看看啊！」

影山歪著頭，他眨了眨眼，似乎有些驚訝眼前如此受女孩子歡迎的及川居然會說出這樣的話：「愛心便當？難道及川前輩從來沒有收到過嗎？」不可能吧，感覺及川前輩就是個經驗豐富的人……

「怎麼可能會沒有收過呢！」第一時間及川想也沒想的就要否定，賭氣的話語便脫口而出。

聞言的影山垂下眼，臉上的表情看不出情緒：「……我想也是。」

 

說著，影山便咬了一口露出半顆的咖哩包子──好苦。

他在忍不住在心裡納悶道，為什麼今天的咖哩包子味道這麼苦呢？

 

突然恍然大悟的及川很快地便發現自己犯了錯，他一臉不安地看著面無表情的影山，心裡滿是內疚與懊悔。

我到底都在說些什麼啊！明明根本不存在那樣的事實……

及川嘆了一口氣，他想道歉卻又礙於拉不下面子詳細解釋，原本期待已久的午休約會以落寞收場，連帶的失去吃牛奶麵包的慾望。

 

「對不起……你就當作我什麼都沒說吧。」

 

說完話的及川低著頭，正吃著咖哩包子的影山只是睜著漂亮的眼眸看著他，而後像什麼事也沒有發生的模樣，以極為自然的語調與及川交談：「及川前輩，你要嚐嚐看咖哩包子嗎？和你交換一口。」

聽見戀人的聲音自身旁傳來，及川抬眼看著他，灰藍色的眼瞳依舊清澈純淨。

 

我還在為了上一秒你露出受傷的眼神而煩惱自責，可你下一秒就將那些傷痛粉飾的無影無蹤。

真不知道該說你是單純還是溫柔啊。

 

「可以哦。」

 

 及川拆開了牛奶麵包的包裝，用著無可奈何卻又帶著些許的寵溺口吻回答。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

週日的早晨，及川家比平常多了一分熱鬧。因為家人趁著假日都出門旅行了，及川這才將這幾天腦海中的「愛心便當」計畫付諸實行，首先他先到了因時常幫家人跑腿而格外熟悉的超市買了一點食材，而後又擔心自己對料理成品試吃後的自我感覺良好而特地找了摯友岩泉來品嚐味道。

 

這實在太讓人難為情了啊。

 

不但從來沒收過愛心便當，沒想到還要反過來要做給戀人吃，這種事情他絕對不想讓其他人知道。即使他一直都是校園裡大家談論的話題，喜歡他的女孩子也不少，但及川往往只是做足了表面工夫，信手拈來的廉價笑容並不具有任何意義。他常想，這些人到底喜歡自己哪一點呢？大概只有臉吧──儘管有不少女孩子主動向他獻殷勤，但情感敏銳的及川往往一看就能知道對方的想法，那也是他不願和那些膚淺的愛慕著深交來往的原因──唯獨身為戀人的影山飛雄不同。

 

及川已經記不得當初他和影山這個後輩是怎麼從相看先厭最後走到相愛這個地步的，但是接到像影山如此坦率真誠的告白卻是他人生有史以來頭一次，對方用著笨拙的語言來闡述自己的優點與缺點，這讓當時的及川哭笑不得──告白的時候不應該把對方的缺點滔滔不絕的說出來吧？

不過及川卻沒有因此對影山感到反感，甚至覺得這樣的後輩格外可愛，於是他毫不猶豫地在當下就接受了對方的告白，然後就順理成章地開始交往了。

 

再回過頭說說及川徹的「愛心便當」計畫。

 

該怎麼說呢，這份想體貼戀人的心情及川想要坦率的表達出來果然是相當困難的吧。不過還是確實希望有個人可以傾聽自己的煩惱並給予建議。他想了想，最後腦海裡浮現的最佳人選只有從小一起長大的岩泉一。

及川一邊在廚房的料理台搗鼓著，一邊和滿臉疑惑自己為什麼突然說要做料理的岩泉解釋事情經過。

 

 「然後呢，你為了要彌補無心傷害影山的過失，才決定要幫他做愛心便當嗎？」

「這也是沒辦法的事嘛，小岩你也知道我有時候講話太快就……」

「給我好好想清楚再說話啊混蛋川！」

「我這不是在反省了嘛，所以才在複習廚藝找手感的嘛！」

「那就給我用心點！」

 

 及川對於料理還算是得心應手，不過由於家裡有個萬能的母親所以煮飯這種差事往往只會在父母遠行家裡沒人的情況下他才會自己動手──前提是家裡的冰箱有菜而他又身無分文去外頭買餐。

岩泉看著一臉自信的及川俐落且迅速的將蔬菜切得平整均勻，他不禁在心裡感嘆道原來自己認識的及川徹也能有這麼認真細心的一面，果然愛情的力量真是不可小覷啊。他站在料理台旁觀察了一陣子，看著及川駕輕就熟地將切好的蔬菜放在一旁，心想這裡根本沒有他插手的餘地。

 

「看起來應該沒什麼問題，我要先走了。」

「小岩你這麼快就要走了？我才剛切完菜而已呢！」

「雖然影山不在這裡，但是你光是一個人做菜也能傻笑成那樣子，簡直想閃瞎我的眼睛。」

「……我真的有露出傻笑嗎？」

「是啊，而且笑得特別蠢。」

「小岩好過分！」

「區區一個便當，你一定沒問題的。週一學校見了。」

 

及川看著岩泉離開的背影忍不住失笑嘆氣，但茶色的眼瞳裡卻充滿著幹勁。

 

「被小岩你這麼說了，這下不成功也不行了啊！」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

週一的午休時間，及川依舊和影山約在天台共吃午餐。他還沒走出教室就一臉緊張兮兮的模樣讓岩泉看了就覺得渾身不舒服。

 

「別一臉患得患失的表情啊，混蛋川！」

 「可是小岩，人家真的很緊張嘛！萬一飛雄他覺得我做的便當很難吃怎麼辦？」

「影山才不會是這種人。而且你應該對你自己的手藝有信心啊。」

「去吧及川，我們相信你哦！」

「小岩！小卷！我真是太感動了──」

「少說廢話，還不快去！」

 

及川抵達天台時影山早已坐在角落等候多時，他連忙三步併兩步跑上前坐在他的身邊，而後才發現今天的影山與平常的相異之處──放在影山腳邊的不是裝有咖哩包子的紙袋，而是一個色彩樸素的便當盒。

 

「飛雄……你今天帶了便當了啊？」

 「嗯。」

「是嗎……那真是太好了，便當總比咖哩包子營養多了。」

「那個，及川前輩今天也帶了便當？」

 「啊，這個……」

 

及川面露難色，他低著頭躊躇了半晌，不知道該不該說出實話。

如今這個情況，我也說不出「這個便當是我替你準備的，飛雄可要好好感謝及川大人」這種話。可是就這麼順著對方的話回答是自己的便當又讓人覺得不甘心啊……

及川沉默，既不想說謊又不想說出實情。

 

而一旁的影山只是用著疑惑的眼神注視著默默不語的及川，隨後他轉開視線，拿起那個毫不起眼的便當盒遞到及川面前。

 

「這個便當原本是想準備給及川前輩吃的，不過現在好像用不上了。」影山一臉落寞的說著。

及川猛然抬頭，一副不可置信的道：「你說，這、這個便當……是要給我的？」

「嗯。」影山輕輕的點了點頭。

「那飛雄你沒有準備你自己的便當嗎？」及川再度開口追問。

「因為早上做失敗了，只來得及補做一個，所以──」影山撇撇嘴，難得支支吾吾的說話，卻很快地被及川突如其來遞在眼前的淺色便當盒打斷了未完的話語。

「這個！」像是破釜沉舟般的，及川一鼓作氣說出了實話：「是我親手替你做的。」

「欸……？」這次換成了影山一臉驚訝地望著他。

「真是的，原來我們兩個人想的是同一件事啊！」及川輕笑一聲，方才不愉悅的心情在此刻一掃而空，取而代之的是心中油然升起的幸福感。

「因為上個禮拜及川前輩說想吃愛心便當的，今天稍微早起了一點就試著做一下……」影山試圖解釋，他的臉頰微微透著紅暈，看在及川的眼裡異常可愛。

 

「我可以現在打開來嗎？」及川指了指放在一旁的便當。

「嗯。」影山點頭表示同意。

「飛雄也打開我的看看。」及川將手上拿著的便當盒輕輕放在影山的手上。

 

兩個人幾乎是在同時打開彼此替對方做的便當盒，影山睜大著眼，他望著眼前看起來相當豐盛美味的便當，裡面有著色彩繽紛的蔬菜與他喜歡吃的溫泉蛋，鋪在白飯上層的是沾有醬汁、看起來相當可口的豬肉薄片……這些都出乎影山的意料之外。

 

「這真的是及川前輩親手做的？好像魔法一樣！」

「飛雄你這是什麼比喻啊！別看我這樣，料理我可是很拿手的哦？」

「啊，可是相比之下，我做的便當……」

 

影山將視線轉移到及川手上，那個被打開了的便當盒裡面只鋪著一層再簡單不過的白飯與速食調理包所組成的咖哩，看上去賣相不佳，更沒有濃郁自然的香味，頓時他感到十分羞愧。

 

「果然是咖哩呢，這根本就是飛雄你最喜歡吃的食物吧？」

「因為我實在不擅長做菜……」

「但是我很高興哦，飛雄。非常的高興。」

「可是……」

「這是世界上最好吃的咖哩哦。」

 「及川前輩做的便當也是世界上最好吃的便當。」

 

 

 

 FIN.


End file.
